A Few of His Favorite Things
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Korra wakes Mako up early in the morning cause she wants a treat for breakfast. Makorra Post Book 4


"Mako? Can you do me a favor?", Korra asked while poking Mako's sleeping form.

"Korra, go back to bed.", he groaned.

"Makoooooo.", she whined.

He dug his face into the plush pillow.

"I promise, it'll be quick.", she whined again.

He cursed under his breath.

"Fine. What is it this time?", he asked, still buried into the pillow.

"Can you please order use some cinnabon rolls for breakfast?", she asked in the most innocent way possible.

Mako didn't want to admit it but that idea didn't sound so bad to him. Ever since they found out that Korra was 6 weeks pregnant, she had him doing her little favors now and again that were absolutely ridiculous. And the only reason she was doing it was to make him suffer from losing the bet of debating whether she had morning sickness or a child in herself. For a whole week, it had been nothing but favors for Korra. But maybe today was a turning point.

A small grin formed on his lips as the thought of cinnabon filled his thoughts.

"And the reason I have to call is because…", he asked.

She began to run her fingers along his scalp. She always got him like this.

"Because my big, strong, sexy husband is needs to get it so I can hide his thank you gift from him.", she husked.

Thank you gift?

"If my thank you gift is sex then I would like it offered up front.", he yawned.

"No, it's not that. But you can find out after you go get us some cinnabon."

Damn it. He sighed and pulled the covers away from himself.

"Thank you sweetie.", Korra said before she pecked his cheek.

Mako could feel the heat rise in his cheeks.

As much as he loved the woman, sometimes he wondered why he stuck with Korra. And it wasn't a bad thing, it was just some little things that made him wonder. Like how she's always nagging him about not to be so uptight, but if he dare tried to go to a different restaurant to get the exact same dish, (which he knew it was the same), all hell would break loose in their apartment.

As he drove in the car, he glanced over to the empty passenger's seat. Korra had "accidentally" burned it one time when she insisted on kissing in the car. Didn't end well. He made a mental note to have the car taken in and for something to be done.

Then after he turned left onto the road filled with little shops on the side, he saw the jewelry store where he had Korra's betrothal necklace carved. He recalled the awkward way of asking her if she wanted a necklace or a ring.

_"Why are you asking about this?", she giggled. _"_I like both ok. Why do I have to choose?"  
_

_"You gotta pick one or the other! It's not that hard!", he teased._

_They were looking through an old water tribe history book, and Korra remarked how all the necklaces were so pretty, but the rings were just so wonderfully crafted in detail._

_"Ok if it's so easy, how about you choose?", she asked, closing the book and setting it aside._

_He shrugged, trying to find away to cover up his plan of proposal._

_"I like rings because then you can have like a little part of each other with you all the time."_

_That was the cheesiest thing he swore he said in a long time._

_She only grinned and kissed his cheek._

_"To answer your question, my mom wants me to have a betrothal necklace and I promised her I'd get one."_

He proposed to her a week later. With both. Because he could.

Korra wore the necklace on special occasions, and she wore the ring when she was at home or out and about. He liked that she still did in appreciation of their marriage. Also he like that he didn't have to make around any fabric when he kissed her neck.

His attention was grabbed by the smell of cinnabon. He rushed in, hoping not be looked at weirdly by strangers for only rushing inside with a hoodie and pj pants early on a Saturday morning for cinnamon rolls.

He left with the intoxicating box full of goodness, and went back into his car. He was too lazy to turn on the radio. Maybe some quiet was good for him anyways. And then he heard his phone buzz.

_I'm not texting while driving Korra. It's dangerous._

_If you can defeat a mechagiant I think you can handle the dangers of this. And plus you're texting me right now, as you drive home right?_

_No, I pulled over because it's dangerous and soon to be against the law._

_Ok good! Now you can pay attention!_

_:P_

_:PPPPP_

_What is it master of the four __cinnabons?_

_Oh! You got four yay! Like I always want!_

_Lol yeah don't get frosting on me this time._

_No promises._

_Anyways.._

_Oh yeah, Bolin and Opal are coming over for dinner._

_Why?_

_Cause we need to tell them they're gonna be an aunt and uncle, duh!_

_Can't we just text them?_

_We're better people than that._

_Are we though?_

_I know we're having them over for dinner that's for sure._

_Lol ok fine. What food do you want?_

_CINNABON_

_I MEANT FOR DINNER_

_Ohhhhh. Noodles. Oodles of them._

_Does the baby have a say in this?_

_ciNNABON_

_ok ok i'm on my way_

_thanks, love you._

He went back onto the road not hiding a smile at Korra's texts. They always amused him, he liked that about her.

As he went over a speed bump, he heard something knock against his phone in the cupholder. Of course, Korra's watermelon flavored lip balm. She must have left it in from last night. Nowadays she would refuse his kisses unless her got rid of the chapped texture on them. He did by stealing her lip balm off of her right after she applied it. He knew she found it cute. Plus her sweet addictive kisses taste like a watermelon sucker you get for 99 cents.

If cinnabon flavored lip balm existed she would be on it like wildfire. He thought it over a bit, kisses flavored with cinnamon. Well actually he had them before when they'd do this. When she would lay in his lap, her head against his shoulder, them both sharing a cinnamon roll on the couch while they listened to the morning news broadcast on the radio. His smile at the thought seemed to hurt his cheeks a bit.

And then a spark went off in his brain. He didn't like all these things about Korra. He loved them. And then he realized he didn't text her back saying he loved her. He felt guilt enter him. Here he was trying to be a good loving husband, and he had been grouchy with her yesterday and this morning. And him mentally just saying he liked those things about her instead of love? What was happening? And that's when Mako realized that he hadn't said he loved her in over a week.

He pulled into his parking spot, dashed to the elevator with the warm pastries. The elevator always went too slow for his taste. As the ding went off and the metal doors parted, he dashed down to apartment 4C and fished out his key.

When he entered the apartment, he was greeted by Korra rubbing her belly while laying on their couch. Her hair was still matted in short spunky waves. His old t-shirt made her legs exposed and sexy like always. And the glimmer in her big blue eyes shined as she peered up at him.

"Oh yum!", she exclaimed, hopping up from the couch.

But to her confusion, he quickly put the cardboard box on the kitchen counter, and then swooped Korra up in his arms.

"Mako!", she laughed.

It was like music to him to hear her perfect laugh. He spun her around like she always loved. And then she wrapped her toned legs around his waist, his hands hold her up under her butt. Mako wasted no time in kissing his wife. His lips found hers desperately, like they had been denied of kisses forever. Korra groaned as his tongue found hers. She pulled back.

"That's one way to say hi.", she grinned.

"I'm sorry,", he said breathless from their kisses. "I haven't said I love you all week."

"What?"

"I promised to say it to you everyday, and I've been a dick this week I'm just-I love you. I'm sorry."

She giggled before she pecked his nose.

"You do tell me every day silly.", she told. "Right before we go to bed."

"No, you said it. I didn't say it back."

"Hmm…well how are we gonna fix this officer?"

He gave her another kiss on the lips before he spoke.

"I'll say it a million times today if you want."

"What I want is for you to stop worrying so much about this!", she explained. "Loosen up, it's not the big of a deal."

He pouted as he felt her legs unwind and go back to the floor. She stood in front of him, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"You kissing me, massaging my feet, holding me at night, and bringing me cinnabon is a pretty big sign you love me."

He smirked at her point. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll always love you Korra.", he murmured.

"And I always love you, you big dork."

He laughed and kissed her again before he got her the box of warm pastries. They sat back on the couch, her in his lap, her head on his shoulders, sharing a cinnamon roll, listening to the republic city morning express on the radio.


End file.
